


Lullabye

by danniellecj



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniellecj/pseuds/danniellecj
Summary: On how to unstick a crying baby from the ceiling.





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm indulging in these prompts to avoid working on that other emotionally exhausting idea. I had a discussion with someone about the possibility of ABBA existing in all the universe (except for Noirs? so he's probably in for a wonderful surprise). Also, I love Jake Johnson but he can't sing and it is painfully embarrassing to listen to him sing in the Spider-man christmas album. (Missed us with the potential collaboration of Kimiko Glenn and Hailee Steinfield asides from the fact that they are ACTUAL good singers ((listen to When He Sees Me from the Waitress album)).

In a typical night at the Parker household, MJ puts Mayday to bed when he has a late errand to run about along with the scheduled patrol after. This is an agreement they've both settled into, he takes the parental duties in the day and MJ takes the shift at night. Peter doesn't mind. The stay-at-home shtick is better because he gets to work without Jameson screaming at his back. And babies spend most of the first few years sleeping anyway, it's not that bad. Except for tonight.

Tonight is different because MJ has a late night reshoot at some tv project and he has been tasked to putting their daughter to bed.

This would be easy except for one thing, he can’t get her to unstick in the ceiling. He hasn't been aware that she could reach the ceiling by now. Impressive at 9 months, he thinks. He's thought of taking a photo to show MJ but then she'd berate him for letting their daughter stick for that long.

Bad idea, Parker. He’s tempted to forcefully web her back but he’s afraid half the ceiling would come off and he doesn’t want to explain to the landlord how that went. So he does the one thing he could besides calling MJ.

“You’ve fed her right?” Gwen asks. She's in her desk working on her homework and he can see how bored she is already with the occasional tapping of her pens against the desk.

“Yes,” he answers. 

“Changed her diaper?” Peni suggests. Does this kid ever stop working? She's got her goggles pushed up in her hair as she takes a bite of noodles from her takeout box.

“I’ve done two in the past hour,” he replies. He runs a hand over his hair, “I think she wants her mom,” he says frustratedly, “MJ always sings her to sleep.”

"The missus isn't here so you'll have to do it," Noir advices. 

"Yeah about that," he starts.

“Well, why can’t you?” Gwen asks, suspicious.

“I’m--,” he's about to make a half-assed excuse when Miles pops into the video call. He’s in his dorm about to retire for the night. 

“Gwen, Peter can’t sing,” he greets, as he makes himself comfortable. The spiders look back at Peter with renewed understanding. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he defends, insulted. 

“You’ve heard him sing?” Peni's already put down her chopsticks, interested at the topic.

“There’s literally a compilation of wetube videos of Peter singing bad pop songs.” Miles points out. Oh god. The birthday parties had come back to haunt him.

“Can you give us a link?” Ham asks.

“Hold on," Miles has already got his laptop open, "I’ve think I’ve bookmarked it somewhere,”

“Can WE FOCUS ON THE REAL PROBLEM HERE?!” Peter yells, trying to distract them from another potential roast night. He doesn't have the energy to be humiliated when he can't even get his kid off the ceiling.

“Huh," Noir starts, "Little Parker’s holding on fast,” he points out.

True enough, the tiny baby has started crying. She's trying to unstick and he can see her tiny arms struggling.

“Peter just sing,” Gwen says. She's already diverted her focus back on her work.

"Sing what!?” he asks.

“I don’t know, A LULLABY? I'm sure you're not that bad," she encourages.

Gwen's rare confidence in him boosts him up and he pauses, trying to remember whatever distant lullaby he's familiar with and starts with the twinkling star song. He puts down the phone and faces his crying daughter. He clears his throat and starts. A mangled string of mumbled words comes off in a shakey voice, one that is off-key enough to make everyone laugh. Mayday pauses at his voice, before crying louder and leans further into the ceiling.

"Okay, maybe you're that bad," Gwen states.

“I can finally understand why she’s crying,” Peni comments. The fellow spiders nod in agreement.

"I still want the videos Miles," Ham says.

"Too bad the bar folks here, won't let you in with that talent," Noir starts.

“Oh everyone’s a critic,” he says, exasperated.

"Y'know the Peter here literally has an album of Christmas songs," Miles says as he sends a link to the video. Ham laughs gleefully.

“Well if he's so good at it why doesn't he come out here and get my kid to unstick,” he says tiredly. There's a tense pause before Gwen angrily reminds him, "He's dead, Peter."

He puts his palm on his forehead.  "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

The chat is quiet, each spider not knowing what to advise Peter. The sound of the crying baby continues.

Miles sighs before closing his laptop "I've got it," and logs off.

Before Peter could ask where Miles is, the air changes accompanied by a small rattle. A portal opens and Miles Morales hops from his bed in his dorm room to the nursery.

"Miles you can't just come in here like that!" he starts, concerned over the potential consequence of his universe hopping.

Miles gives him a tired look, “You did call for the friendly neighborhood Spider-man right?" Peter rolls his eyes.

"My mom used to sing to me this song when I was a kid. It helps me calm down,” he says as he casually walks up the wall towards the ceiling.

He crawls up to the ceiling where Mayday is. He crouches down to her level, "Hola, Mayday Parker," he greets her cheerfully. Her face is red from crying but she recognizes him, their familiar spider-senses molding.

He clears his throat before he starts, _“Chiquitita, dime_ por que _/ Tu dolor hoy te_ encadena _/ En_ tus ojos _hay/ Una_ sombra _de gran_ pena _”_

The crying dwindles down and an impressed Peter Parker encourages, “Keep going,” 

_“No_ quisiera verte asi _/ Aunque_ quieras disimularlo _”_ Mayday, has an arm off as she tries to reach the other spider.

Miles croons, _“Si es_ que _tan triste_ estas _/ Para_ que quieres callario _"_ Mayday stops crying, her small hands trying to reach Miles before she unsticks. Peter catches her gracefully in his arms, relieved. He wipes her tear-streaked face and snot as she focuses on Miles distinct voice.

_“Chiquitita, sabes muy_ bien _/ Que las_ penas vienen _y van y_ desaparecen _/ Otra_ vez _vas a_ bailar _y_ seras feliz _/ Como_ flores que florecen _.”_   Miles continues waving a little at her awe-struck face, from the ceiling before she holds up two arms, reaching for him.

“Look at that, she wants you,” Peter says, softly. Miles unsticks from the ceiling and lands down expertly. He isn’t one to complain at a child's request so he obliges as his mentor passes the little spider into his arms. She's gotten bigger since he's last held her.

_“Oy, tu_ alegria _,_ chiquitita _,”_   he ends in a soft whisper and Mayday yawns, closing her eyes, snuggling closer to his chest. 

From the drawer where Peter's phone is still open to the chat, they hear a faint applause. Peter joins in, as Miles makes a careful bow in return.

Afterwards, when they’ve put Mayday to bed and Peter's checked for potential monsters, Miles sticks around the living room. The spider-gang had bid their own goodbyes for the day but not before applauding Miles for his wonderful singing. Even Peter's impressed.

Miles gets his own goober going when Peter asks, “Hey, that song you were singing-”

“It’s a classic isn’t it?" Miles says. 

“Yeah, I could swear I’ve heard it before,” Peter agrees. 

“You got AVVA here?” Miles asks.

“ABBA!” Of course. There was a year when MJ took him to see that Mamma Mia show back in Times Square. “Yeah, MJ’s a big fan. She has some of their records up in the back, although it’s been a while,”

“My mom loves them. They’re a pretty big hit in our universe.” 

“Yeah they still are here, before they broke up,” He says as a matter of fact.

“They did?" Miles is sure his mom wouldn't like the sound of that. "My mom has tickets for their anniversary tour this Saturday,” The odd differences of their universe sometimes surprises him.

“That’s cool," Peter comments. He wonders if he should start listening to them again. MJ's got a record player that's still working.

The air changes and there's a slight pause before Miles has the portal open back to his dorm room, "You good now Spider-man?" he asks Peter.

"I'm good now, Spider-man." he says with a chuckle, "Thanks for that. I should get you as a babysitter sometime."

"Only if you pay off the 30k you owe me," Miles reminds him.

"I should get Gwen as a babysitter sometime," he corrects himself. Miles rolls his eyes at that and shakes his head. They share an amused look at one another, before laughing. 

Miles salutes him and jumps over to his dimension, "Good night, Spider-dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the website translated the song right. 
> 
> My tumblr is @finnicksghost.


End file.
